


Do I Even Need to Give a Title

by 3dgrace (maximumneptune)



Category: Bandom, Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Crack Fic, Gen, RPF, Secrets, Somewhat, Werewolf AU, Werewolves, absolutely ridiculous, gracedom, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumneptune/pseuds/3dgrace
Summary: So there are at least four werewolves in the world and they happen to be in a band together.





	Do I Even Need to Give a Title

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins

"Well, shit," Matt said, staring down at his moon phase calendar. “That’s not gonna work.”

Brad looked over at him.

“Hm?”

“July 16th in Columbus. It’s not gonna work.”

“What, you have somewhere else to be?” Neil called from across the room.

“Uh, YEAH. In a room where no one can see me or you or anyone being a weird _dog_ _monster_.”

“Oh. Shit!” Neil replied, throwing down his sticks and coming over to scrutinize the calendar.

Barry joined them a moment later.

“How hard is it not to schedule a show on the night of a full moon?” he scoffed.

“Not up to us this time, remember?” Matt said. “Ben and the guys wouldn’t know.”

“We used to have Hammer work something out with headliners so we wouldn’t have this problem,” Neil said.

“How’d he manage that?”

“He always said it’s a tradition.”

“What about before you could claim that?”

“Eh. Wasn’t too hard to convince everyone that it was a weird personal thing.”

“What’s the plan?” Brad asked. “Go onstage and freak everyone out?”

“I can’t believe nobody’s found out by now. We can’t be the only ones,” Neil said.

“I can’t play while I’m transformed. I’ve tried,” Barry mused.

“I don’t want to cancel, but...” Matt started, then trailed off. He didn’t need to continue. The four stood in silence for a moment.

“You know what, we can talk to Ben about it and figure something out,” Brad said. “We could even tell him the truth, if we needed to.”

With tentative agreement, they dropped the subject and went about their business.


End file.
